The Tatooine Threesome
by dwightschruteshoots
Summary: The three engage in furious sex


Jabba slithered across his chamber, leaving behind a sickly trail of slime and sticky bodily fluids. The sandstone walls were lit dimly with a few candles, but he could still make out the faint silhouette of Jar Jar's naked body, being chained to the wall.

"A Gungan, eh?" Jabba said in his deep, rough and masculine voice. It echoed down the hallway, into the darkness. A single bead of sweat rolled down from Jar Jar's forehead, scampering between his amber-colored eyes and down his duck-billed mouth.

"Meesa a Gungan, yes! Meesa come from Otah Gunga!" he squawked.

Jabba slid ever so close, until his thick wrinkled skin and his wide, thin eyes were face to face with Jar Jar's quivering head. His long ears lay atop his shoulders, while Jabba eyed down to his large, quivering phallus.

"What a package, eh?" Jabba stated again with his resonating voice.

"Let meesa go, please!" Jar Jar pleaded.

All of a sudden, Jabba ran his long fat tongue from the top of Jar Jar's head down his shoulders, stopping only temporarily to circle Jar Jar's nipples a few times. The duck-billed creature gasped as if his lungs were emptied. Jabba then bent down his sluggish body to engage in the most intimate experience one can enjoy – fellatio.

His large mouth easily covered Jar Jar's penis, which was tentatively quivering and throbbing with a reddish glow beneath the skin. The inside of Jabba's mouth was soft, warm, wet, and it felt dirty, but sexually. Jar Jar grabbed the sides of the sandstone wall, moaned in pleasure, and looked down only to see Jabba engaging furiously. The rhythm was quickening, the pace was faster, Jabba was going at it more and more intensely. The chamber was now silent, except for the occasional squirting sound and the sound of Jar Jar's sexual moans.

Suddenly, footsteps approached the room, and before the couple could break apart, a rasping voice came from behind Jabba's wrinkly body.

"What do we have here...?"

Jabba turned around, his mouth half full of Jar Jar's cock, and his narrow eyes widened.

It was Darth Sidious, Sheev Palpatine. The Sith Lord.

The pale face grinned, as skeletal hands uncovered his hood. Darth Sidious was smiling widely, as his hands continued to uncover his robe. Jabba was stunned – was this Lord going to do what he thought he will do?

The robes slid off quietly and made a negligible sound as it hit the floor. Darth Sidious was now naked and bare, just like Jar Jar. The original couple stared, as Palpatine waved his hands and a gush of the Dark Force turned his original half footer into a throbbing monster with a luminous glow on the very tip.

"Let us engage." These three short words were as commanding and seductive as any other dirty talk. Jar Jar and Jabba immediately felt a sense of unrest inside them, making them thirsty for each other.

It turns out that Palpatine was but a young Sith who discovered the dark side of the Dark Force. He found out that this mysterious power could not only bring death and suffering but could also give oneself the most miraculous and rewarding orgasms the universe has seen. Many a night can a Sith be heard, clutching his bedsheets, moaning with pleasure. After he has blown a load into some tissue, he would then replenish his testicles and go at it again. This led to his body aging faster than the other Siths, and at a mighty age of 54, his body resembled those of an old Galapagos turtle – wrinkled and old.

However, his body's aging did not seem to affect his reproductive talents; on the contrary, he seemed as thirsty as ever. After an unsuccessful attempt of fellatio on Vader, he was heartbroken and set across the galaxy to discover the lewdest of partners. His journey proved to be fruitful as he soon embarked upon another more intimate trip with his two new partners.

He laughed maniacally, and with a swift motion of his hand, unchained Jar Jar and levitated both these creatures. He then jerked back his hand, causing the two lovers to collapse upon his throbbing phallus, and the two immediately started giving him oral sex, fighting over his monster penis. As he reached summit and climax, he would shoot a massive load, covering Jar Jar and Jabba, and with another motion of his hand, his testicles bulged with semen once again, and this would repeat for yet another round.

Finally, after what seemed to be a thousand rounds, the three were covered and dripping with cum, and the Sith Lord seemed to be satisfied and dreamy himself. Jar Jar was lying on the floor, exhausted, but with a sudden motion, Jabba had turned around, grabbed hold of the Lord with his short arms, and protruded his anus with his fat tail.

Palpatine gasped, his cheeks blushing like a virgin maiden, and his anus clenched, but he did not tell Jabba to stop. With every penetration, his anus softened and loosened, and a few minutes later, it was gushing with bodily fluids, becoming an efficient lubricant for the sand monster behind him. The two engaged in furious sex, while Jar Jar was dissatisfied. He was unhappy that the two had seemingly forgotten him. He was getting increasingly angry in his thoughts when suddenly, an invisible force grabbed him by his ears and dangled him in front of the Lord, who then proceeded to empty the Gungan's testicles by engaging in furious fellatio.


End file.
